Beyplay
by black-nails
Summary: You don't show off on one of my stages and get respect from me...
1. Beyplay

I no own BeyBlade! Enjoy!

Chappie 1: Beyplay? 

Lindsay Holloway sat looking across the table at the BBA Chairman, Mr. Dickinson and her uncle Thomas.

"So what exactly am I suppose to do?" She asked.

"The kids are on their way." Thomas said, "You'll take the bus to New York and practice for a week and present it for an audience. You're the director.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the nicest 18-year-old I know."

"You know I don't like flattery."

"Miss Holloway," Mr. Dickinson said, "This production will boost the BBA. You're the only person who's said yes without any background information on them." Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"When do we start?"

"They'll be here in five minutes." Lindsay slapped her knees and went up to the second story of the bus.

"Good morning everybody." Thomas said in a fake cheery voice as almost twenty people walked onto the bus. "You will have a five hour trip to New York. Here are your scripts. Mr. Dickinson has explained it all and-"

"Who's the director?" A girl with short brown hair asked.

"My niece." Lindsay came down in jeans and a large grey sweatshirt that said 'Rusty' in blue letters on the front. She nodded her head at allof them with her hands shoved into her sweatshirt pocket.

"I'll leave you all and see you in New York." Thomas left and the bus started to move.

"It would help if everyone read over the scripts and then we

practiced-" Every one started talking amongst themselves, 'Or not." Lindsay shook her head and went up the staris


	2. first practice

Chappie two 

They got to New York and went to a small out door stadium.

"We only have an hour today so we should go ahead and start." Lindsay sat down as everyone began to slowly take their places.

"All right, Kenny, you may begin." She said to a short, mouse-haired boy with glasses on top of his head. Lindsay watched and began to make various notes.

"Ming Ming!" Lindsay yelled at the fidgeting blue haired singer, "What is wrong?"

"Look at where I'm standing!" Ming Ming squeaked, "Beside him," She pointed at Kenny, "And here in the back!"

"So?" Lindsay noticed that a lot of them were fidgeting.

"Look at me! People know who I am! I need to be in the front!"

"I just spent five hours with twenty-one people on a bus made for five." Lindsay said trying to stay calm, "I didn't come up with this stupid whatever and this is to help the BBA's popularity and you don't appreciate anything thing that anyone has done!" She ran her fingers roughly through her hair. "If this helps any, I'll be surprised! Our time is up, I'll see you all here at six tomorrow morning and don't be late!" Lindsay sat down as everyone started for the hotel across the street. She jumped up on the stage and started acting out everyone's part. She looked down at the chairs and saw a guy with two-toned slate colored hair.

"Why aren't you with your friends talking about how stupid this is?" She called down to Kai.

"You're trying." He growled.

"I guess that isn't good enough." She jumped down in front of him.

"Everyone else told Mr. Dickenson no because he couldn't give out information-"

"And I said yes because I'm stupid."

"You're trying."

"Is 'trying' suppose to replace 'stupid'?"

"Yeah." He breathed. She looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"I think you should on to your room. You have to wake up early tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to yours first."

"NO, it's all right."

"I insist." Lindsay rolled her eyes as Kai started to pick up the scattered papers and book. He put the papers in the inside cover of the book and walked with Lindsay over to the hotel.

"I don't want to take the elevator." Lindsay said.

"You want to take the stairs? Kai asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." She stared to take her things but pulled them away from her.

"I said I'd walk you to your room and that's what I'm going to do." He started up the stairs and she followed. Neither of them said anything until they got to Lindsay's room on the fifth floor.

"Thank you for the company." Lindsay said and smiled for the first time, "Goodnight, Kai." She closed her door behind her. She kept smiling as she got ready for bed and fell asleep listening to her music.


	3. Invitation

_**I no own Beyblade**_

Chappie 3

"Ok, I-"

"Here, you left this out here." Kai shoved Lindsay's things into her hands. She smiled at him but his eyes stayed cold and hard.

"All right, everyone to your places, Kenny, go ahead." She looked through her notes and everything got quiet. She looked up and then to her script.

"Kai, your line." No one said anything and she looked at the stage, "Where's Kai?" Everyone started to look around and complain. Kai walked form the back of the stage and up the stairs reciting his line.

"We're practicing straight to lunch then we'll start again tomorrow at eight. Thursday, you won't use your scripts. Go ahead." She flipped through more of her notes.

'Stay after practice and we'll go to lunch.' Was written on the top of one of her sheets. She looked and Kai was staring at her. She turned her attention away from him and onto Tala who was speaking.

'Good, Tala.' She thought when he didn't have to use his script. Then, they some how made it to lunch with out any yelling.

"I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning!" Lindsay called. Everyone walked off the stage and went to lunch. Lindsay gathered her things and went to her hotel room. She had just turned on her stereo when someone knocked on her door. She opened to see Kai standing before her.

"Didn't you get my note?" He asked.

"You don't show off on one of my stages and get respect from me. I'm glad you know your lines. Your performance, however, was not acceptable so I did not accept your invitation, if you could even call it that." She closed her door as she turned from it but never heard it shut. She turned around to see Kai looking at the floor.

"Get out Kai." She said and went over to her window so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I don't have to be in this play."

"Then don't."

"But you want me to." She felt him move closer.

"I don't care what you do, none of you had to come."

"You didn't have to direct either." Lindsay looked to the door as Kai walked out.


End file.
